


Jõtaider Gaiden: Backfiring Bull

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Bull TF, F/M, Monster Boy TF, Role Reversal, Transformation, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A villainess with a taste for monsterized boys gets what she deserves as her latest victim makes her his mate.
Series: October Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 11





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Backfiring Bull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldExperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldExperience/gifts).



Today was a bright day in the city of Mimoto! A day where anybody could go out and achieve their dreams, as long as those dreams were very mundane and not very exciting, because life was kinda cruel like that. But that didn’t stop those that wanted to do the things that they loved.

Enter one Tsubasa Sato, a young man with a passion for a certain little series of heroines. There was nothing in the world that he loved more than the media that he consumed, always thinking about all the cute stories that he could compose using their characters. He even tried to send them to the official showrunners to try and see if they didn’t like the stories… Okay, he only sent some of them. A lot of those stories were filled to the brim with pornography that would make the horniest man in town blush if they knew what he did. So he kept quiet about most of them, only sending in the best of his work.

But today! Today, he was going to get a brand new figurine set depicting the entire Natura Couleur cast! A special offer meant for one person and one person alone! And he had saved up so much cash, done so many chores, heck, he had even asked his friends Mikai Fushimi and Yumeko Watanabe to help him out with a money making scheme. It hadn’t panned out thanks to the monsters that roamed the town, but that didn’t matter! He really, desperately, wanted that figure…

So imagine his crushing despair as he found it to be sold out in the store window, his heart sinking below the depths. He had been so careful, so patient, and yet there wasn’t anything to reward him. Not even a single thing. He just had to watch as the one who had bought the figurine set walk out with it under her arm, despair reflected in his eyes…

“Hm?” The stunningly tall blonde that carried the bag filled with figurines under her shoulder noticed the boy who had collapsed on the ground, adjusting her sunglasses as she looked down at him. Almost immediately she could be seen licking her lips, pleased with the energies radiating off his body. ‘What a delectable little feast that wandered onto my lap.’

Tsubasa sighed a little, knowing that he should just chin up and accept defeat. He could buy a gift for both of his friends as thanks for their help earlier in the week with this money, so it at least wouldn’t go to waste. That’s what he thought, at least, before he felt his collar being rather roughly tugged on.

“W-What?” The messy-haired boy cried out as he was suddenly yanked into an alleyway by that very same blonde woman, who now held him up against the wall, revealing a pair of very delicate yet sharp looking fangs sticking out of her mouth. They weren’t real fangs, at least not at a glance… But their lack of authenticity did little stop them from looking absolutely intimidating!

The blonde giggled as she watched his expression shift between fear and arousal as his eyes darted around, getting a good glimpse of her absolutely stunningly beautiful body. “I can see you like what you’re seeing, little boy.” She chimed, blowing a bit of scented air at him with her grin widening ever further. Oh yes. He was exactly the type that she liked. Shy, an utter mess when faced with powerful women like herself, and brimming with power that she could pull out of him at a moment’s notice.

“I-I’m not seeing anything! Especially not your breasts or your cute hips or your beautiful eyes or your really sexy smile ohi’mramblingohgodohwhy” Tsubasa devolved into a bunch of accidental complements as he tried to hide his face, his pants growing tighter as the seconds ticked on by. He was so gosh darned embarrassed that he didn’t want to look her in the eye.

And he didn’t need to, because once she planted her lips on his cheek, he didn’t actually have much left in terms of thoughts inside his head. The mark that was left on his cheek quickly turned from a lipstick smear into a serpentine head, showing that the woman’s power had been activated within him. And once it had been activated, a monster would be born from his potential…

The woman, self-named Echidna, smiled as the mark spread all the way across his body turning it a bright and bold silver. All while bulking his muscles up in the process, shredding his school uniform and leaving a beautiful set of young abs on display for her to lick her lips over. Oh, she loved it when she made her new monsterized boys so strong, so capable, and especially…

So adorably dumb. She didn’t need boys that could think for themselves, she just needed horny beasts that obeyed her commands because of her body’s natural allure. She could see how the boy’s formerly embarrassed eyes became unfocused, dimming as his pants grew tighter and tighter over the course of a few seconds. He even drooled a bit as the heat within him started getting to him, prompting her to giggle quite a bit more. Oh yes, everything was falling together.

Tsubasa’s mind was quickly falling apart. Not because he was being drained of anything exactly, that wasn’t quite the case. What was the case was the incredibly dense haze of pure perversion that steamed its way out of his ears, making it super hard to think. The more he tried to put his mind to his interests and his cute heroines, the more he started thinking about the ways that their charm was enhanced, and that just led him to gasp and pant as his underwear started stretching…

It didn’t help that his head was throbbing either, just like his crotch. Once it got to the point where it was too much, the young man let out a scream of pure pleasure, his cum splattering all across the woman’s body as a pair of powerful looking horns popped out of his head, while the ‘horn’ below freed itself from its tight prison…

“Yessss…” Echidna mused as she rubbed her hands together, pleased with the absolute look of pleasure on the young man’s face. Now that he was a silver-colored bull, a monster made from his very own horny heart, he was hers to command. He could just ravish her all night ,and... and… wait, what was that last part..?

The woman’s expression quickly grew as hazed as the now-muscled bull boy, and a moan slipped straight out of her lips as he pushed his rather impressively huge cock up against her covered crotch. In a matter of mere seconds, thanks to the absolute overpowering scent that his privates gave off, the tables had been turned. And now it was time for the crooked woman to taste the fruits of her efforts.

Her little pet of a monster slammed his cock straight upward, sending a pure shock of pleasure through her disabling her ability to think coherently. And that was just from one thrust, he still had much more to give before he was tired.

Echidna’s moans quickly filled the alleyway as the massive member bulged out her womb, making her cry out louder and louder. The more her womb was being filled, the less she cared about anything other than being bred. It had to be an ability that the bull had, making any partner suitable for his cock into nothing more than a breeding mare.

Once Tsubasa’s cock had gotten nice and snug inside that tight hole, the bull-horned boy let out a whine, causing the size of his shaft to double in the blink of an eye. With this much size, it was utterly impossible for the woman to defend herself, resulting in the door to her womb being blown wide open with the next thrust, sending shocks upon shocks through her body that were dangerously close to frying her brain in the process. 

He thrust with so much power that he was dangerously close to breaking the woman in a more permanent manner, her eyes having rolled into the back of her head as he just kept up the assault. But everything good, even a thorough pounding, had to come to an end. The boy let out a howl of pure power as he slammed his cock as deep in as it could go…

And the volcanic eruption that was his orgasm began, filling the monsterizing woman with so much hot, potent cum that she couldn’t keep her mind intact. She was reeling from all of the wonderful and delightful virility that rushed into her, leaving her utterly drooling as her belly inflated with so much of it. 

Once all of the cum had flooded its way into her, Tsubasa let her down. And with what little instinct remained in her, she just rubbed up against that massive cock that had claimed her, a little ditzy giggle leaving her lips as she had been utterly and decisively claimed. Something that didn’t slip by him as the haze that had taken him over quietly lifted, leaving the poor boy with quite the predicament on his hands.

While he couldn’t turn back, he did his best to get her home without many people seeing them. And in the future, he’d have to answer to both of his friends asking him why he had such a nice and rich looking woman in his home, one that seemed to spoil him like she loved him.

He didn’t know it, but he gained something much more valuable than a figurine today. And all it cost was his humanity! What a steal!


End file.
